Caroline Forbes Versus the Undead
by lee 1280
Summary: Post 4X19. It is the day after prom and things are not what they seem in Mystic Falls. Zombies have taken over and the town is cut off from the world. Damon and Stefan are busy helping Elena. Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy join forces with the Originals to save the day. Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett and Jerbekah.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One : **

**I own no rights to The Vampire Diaries. This is just an idea that I had floating around in my mind. A story in which Caroline Forbes is the heroine and Klaus helps her to save the day. **

**This is post 4x19. There is no Silas. **

Caroline Forbes stood in front of her full length mirror. It was the day after the disastrous Mystic Falls High school prom and she was getting ready to go to the school and join the clean-up crew. The preparation of the prom was the fun part but the clean-up was tedious and mindless.

Caroline had been up all night talking to Tyler. He had fled after Klaus had threatened him but Caroline had gone to the Lockwood mansion and she had found her missing boyfriend there. She had returned to her own home as the sun was rising, hoping to beat her mother home. She was grateful for vampire abilities as staying up late was a benefit, she didn't feel as tired as she would have had she still been human. Human girls had bags under their eyes after a late night but Caroline still managed to look her usual fabulous Forbes self.

Caroline wore a baby blue cashmere sweater and short black mini skirt. She had a pair of black tights on. She went to her bed and opened the lid on the large flat box with an air of reverence. "Come to mama." She cooed as she gently lifted the brand new pair of boots out. They had cost her a small fortune but they had been her consolation present to herself after Elena had stolen her dress.

Caroline had spent months on going to fittings for that lovely red dress only for Elena to swoop in at the very last minute and steal the dress from her. Caroline had left the store, intent on storming out of town and heading to see Klaus to demand his help in finding a replacement dress. The blonde vampire had frozen in her steps as the boots called to her from the glass windows of the shoe store. Caroline had felt a deep sense of calm wash over her then and she had immediately walked into the store to claim her treasure.

Now she slid the boots on and sighed as the suede boots fit perfectly on her legs. She closed the zipper and marveled in the sound. Caroline stroked her fingertips over the little silver studs that lined the front. "I won't let Elena or anyone else ever hurt you." She smiled gently as she admired the knee high boots in the mirror. She chuckled as she imagined the reaction of anyone observing her and her boots. They would think that she had lost her mind but Caroline found peace in fashion.

She flipped her lightly curled hair over her shoulder and looked at herself for the last time before going to her room door. She walked slowly down the stairs and went to the kitchen. The heels were a little high and she needed to get used to them. "Mom?" she called as she frowned.

Liz Forbes had been working the night before but her daughter fully expected her to be in the kitchen with a fresh pot of coffee brewing and ready to hear all about Caroline's prom. It was special mother and daughter time, to sit in the kitchen with coffee and fresh pancakes. But the coffee pot stood empty and the kitchen was its usual pristine self. Not a dish or cup out of place.

Caroline took out her cellphone and looked at the screen. "That's strange." She mused as she saw there were no bars for reception. She was perplexed. She tried the house phone but there was no sound, it was dead quiet. No familiar beeping sound greeted her as she held the phone receiver to her ear.

Caroline went to the lounge and picked up the remote, "Maybe there'll be something on the news." She muttered. Light flared on the screen but there was only white noise and no picture. She tried all the channels in quick succession but there was nothing on the television. How could all the networks be off in Mystic Falls? There seemed to be no phone or television service.

Caroline felt alarm flare in her. She felt very alone and a little scared. "Mom?" she called out louder as she went back upstairs to look into her mother's bedroom. The bed was still neatly made. The room looked cold as if her mother had not been in there for a while. Caroline couldn't even smell her familiar scent and she started panicking. Her mother was Sheriff of Mystic Falls, Liz Forbes could handle herself. She took on the bad guys on a daily basis. But Caroline felt fear race through her body, she needed to look for her mother and find out what was going on.

"Stefan." She whispered, "He'll know what to do." Stefan Salvatore was her best friend and he would be able to give her advice. Maybe he would have some clue as to what was going on. If Stefan didn't know anything then maybe his brother Damon would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two : **

**I own no characters or rights to TVD. **

Caroline opened the front door to the Boarding house and peered around the room. No one seemed to be in the living room so she walked up the stairs to look for Stefan.

Caroline used her super vampire hearing and listened, she heard sounds of a struggle and she quickly went to one of the spare bed rooms. She opened the door, adrenaline flowing. She was ready to defend herself but she stood shocked at the scene that greeted her.

Elena Gilbert was tied to a chair and she was hysterical. The Salvatore brothers stood on either side of her, resolute in their decision. Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's younger brother sat on the bed watching the vampires. The curtains were drawn and they all looked terrible.

"What's going on?" Caroline managed to ask. She did not pity Elena, who after all had tried to kill Bonnie Bennett and April Young just the night before.

"Morning Caroline," Stefan looked at his friend, he was exhausted, "We are trying to get Elena to flip her switch. We want her to find her humanity again."

"Good luck with that." Caroline said stiffly.

"That's what I said." Jeremy shook his head. He himself was tired of his sister's attitude. Jeremy had watched her try to kill his friends and she seemed to revel in her new evil side.

"We will get Elena back, she must come back to us." Damon said, his jaw clenched.

Elena howled in protest, "I won't do it, Damon. I will never love you. You broke the sire bond! I'll kill you both for this." she cackled evilly.

Stefan rubbed a hand through his hair, his daylight ring shining in the dim light, "We will get you back to your humanity, we have to!" he replied, "It's our fault that Katherine managed to convince you to switch off your humanity."

All it had taken was a few minutes, Katherine had found a newly turned Elena who was filled with self-loathing and regret. Katherine was in town visiting with Elijah. She had managed to convince Elena to give into the darkness and forget who she was. Elena was only too glad to find a confidant in Katherine. Stefan had not wanted to be with her and Damon was in denial saying that he didn't love her. He thought her feelings for him stemmed from the sire bond. Elena had chosen Damon but he hadn't wanted her. She had been heartbroken and hurt. Now Elena was free. She answered to no one and Rebekah was her friend. She had no other friends. She didn't even care about what happened to her brother anymore. He was better off without her. Jeremy was old enough to live on his own in the Gilbert house. Elena lived with Rebekah.

Elena stared at Caroline, "Come to gloat Caroline?" she sneered, she tilted her head at the floor, "Do you want your dress back? I'm done with it." The beautiful red dress lay discarded on the floor.

"No thanks, Elena." Caroline snapped, "I don't do sloppy seconds." She looked meaningfully at the Salvatore brothers, who both pretended not to hear.

Stefan crouched down to get a better look at Elena, "Do you want to see your old journal? Jeremy brought it from your house?" he held the familiar leather bound book out to his old girlfriend. He hoped to invoke some emotion from her but all she did was growl at him.

"Let's braid our hair together and talk about our feelings." Elena said.

Damon shook his head and started collecting pillows, he placed them around Elena to be a buffer if she fell.

"You know what would be super comfortable Damon?" Caroline offered, "You get these rooms, with padded walls and nice calming white lighting. The nice men will even come and collect you with these white coats that they put on you. Those buckles will go with any outfit."

Damon glared at her and Jeremy openly chuckled.

"You, Stefan and Elena can all get rooms next one another. They might even give you guys a group discount!" Caroline continued brightly.

"I want fruit Stefan!" Elena demanded. "If you insist on keeping me hostage then you need to feed me!"

"Fine, I'll go out and get you some fruit." Stefan replied. He hoped that she was co-operating, "Damon you had better watch her carefully." He told his brother.

"About that guys, I don't think that it's such a good idea to go outside." Caroline said hesitantly, how did one start a conversation like this, she wondered.

"Why?" Damon asked, "And what are you doing here anyway? We don't have time to entertain you Blondie. We've been up all night with a snappy baby vampire."

"And me," Jeremy added, "I was brought along for moral support apparently." he rolled his eyes.

"Well," Caroline started. They were all looking at her expectantly. Even Elena had stopped struggling against the ropes to listen to her. "It seems that the town has been taken over."

"Is it Klaus again?" Damon asked furious, "Of all the times for him to take over, right now is not very convenient!"

"It's definitely not Klaus this time." Caroline replied with full conviction, "Unless he's managing to control the army of zombies that seemed to have taken over the town." She said the last part softly.

They all stared at her.

"Zombies?" Jeremy asked, his eyes wide with excitement, "Sweet!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three :_**

**_I own no rights to TVD or its characters._**

**_Thank you to all who follow and favorite._**

**_Thank you to the wonderful Maranda S Taylor who was the first person to review._**

**_Thank you to the amazing Tvdspnislife for being the second review._**

**_I love you guys for always supporting me. Thank you._**

"Zombies?" Damon asked, his eyebrows raised so high in skepticism that they touched his hairline, "Did someone have a little too much to drink at prom last night?"

Caroline sighed and shook her head at his disbelief. Damon never believed anything she said, "Fine Damon, why don't you just take a little walk through town and let one of them take a nice chunk out of you!" she retorted.

"Did you hit your head last night?" Damon carried on, "Maybe when Elena was on her murderous rampage last night she smacked you around a little causing you to finally lose your freaking mind!"

"I believe you." Jeremy said standing beside Caroline by the room door. He carefully walked around the bound vampire.

"Seriously baby Gilbert," Damon asked with a smirk, "You are falling for Blondie's delusional lies?"

"A vampire doesn't believe in zombies?" Jeremy replied, causing Damon to pause. "I didn't believe in vampires or werewolves before you guys came to town!"

"Or witches." Caroline offered as she leaned against the wall.

"Or witches," Jeremy nodded, "So who can say with complete conviction that zombies aren't real." He looked at the three vampires for an answer but they were silent. "It could be the government. In all major horror movies or books it's always some secret government experiment gone wrong."

"It's more likely a case of dark magic." Stefan said reasonably, he looked at his brother, "I believe Caroline." He shrugged, it was as easy as that for him. Caroline was his friend, she was the one person who always believed in him and he in turn believed in her.

"So it has to be Klaus then?" Damon asked, he would go along with their idea for now.

"He was fine last night," Caroline said, "He didn't have that I am busy planning an evil scheme kind of look."

"You fools just believe her?" Elena laughed, "Poor Care bear is just sad that no one is giving her any attention and that's why she's cooked up this crazy zombie idea!" her eyes blazed as she stared at a furious Caroline, "Play mind games with them all. Go ahead because I will kill Stefan and Damon then I will drain little Jeremy dry. I'll save you for last Caroline and then I will kill you slowly. Then I'll take your boots, I quite like them. They'd look better on me anyway." Elena said all this without emotion, her face unreadable.

Caroline blurred to stand in front of Elena, "I dare you to try." She said, the veins around her eyes standing out. Caroline had no problem with showing off her feelings.

Elena leaned forward, "I will wear those boots as I kill your mother and this time, I won't miss Care. Liz will be history." She whispered gleefully.

"You don't have your daylight ring on," Caroline leaned back as she noticed the familiar ring wasn't on Elena's hand, "Is that why the curtains are drawn closed?" she asked Elena calmly.

"You wouldn't," Elena snorted but her eyes also went to the heavy brocade curtains that had been drawn closed, shutting out the sun.

"Caroline." Stefan warned.

"What?" Caroline asked reasonably, she blurred and Stefan and Damon reacted thinking that she was headed for the curtains. But Caroline ripped up her stolen dress and took a large chunk and forced it into Elena's mouth.

Caroline smiled at the Salvatores, "She needed to be quiet." The blonde vampire leaned into Elena's personal space, "If you ever threaten my mother again little girl, I will end you." Her words were soft but deadly.

"You should get a hold of Bonnie." Stefan said trying to get Caroline away from Elena.

"The phones don't work." She replied.

Damon, Stefan and Jeremy all took out their cellphones. They held it up and moved around, Caroline shook her head as they kept looking for a signal.

"All the tv stations are off too." She said.

"This is definitely a zombie invasion." Jeremy replied with authority as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"You have to go to Bonnie's house and get her. Bring her here Caroline." Stefan instructed. "She will know if this is dark magic."

"Aren't you coming Stefan?" Caroline asked her friend puzzled.

"I have to stay here. Damon and I have to look after Elena until she finds her humanity." Stefan wearily explained.

"The world might end and you are both still trying to save Elena?" Caroline shook her head. She didn't see why they couldn't leave Elena tied up for a while until they knew what was going on.

"We have to Caroline," Stefan replied, his voice heavy with sadness, "We have to help her."

"It's okay, I'll go with you." Jeremy said, he shook his head in disgust at the Salvatore's stubbornness to leave his sister's side.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked, "You can stay with your sister." She didn't want to put the human boy in any danger.

"No, I'm over vampires for now. I want to see what the zombies look like." Jeremy said his eyes bright with excitement.

"They look like regular zombies," Caroline offered, "They're all decomposed." She pulled a face.

"I have my bag downstairs." Jeremy said, "I have cross bows and weapons in it."

He looked at Stefan apologetically, "I was coming into a house full of vampires and I didn't want to be unprepared."

"Ric trained you well." Damon smiled. His friend had trained Jeremy as a hunter.

"I've watched all the zombie movies and my years of gamer experience will come in handy." Jeremy told Caroline. He really wanted to go outside and help her to find Bonnie.

"Okay," Caroline finally gave in, "show me what weapons you have. Then we can go get Bonnie. We need to find out what's going on and then I can find my mother."

"I'm sorry Caroline," Stefan said regretfully. He looked at Elena and he knew that he could not trust her alone with Damon.

"It's fine Stefan," the blonde vampire replied with a hard voice, "It's my mother, I don't really expect you to care." She walked out of the room and went downstairs, Jeremy following closely behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four :

I own no rights to TVD or the characters.

Thank you to Maranda S Taylor for reviewing.

Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing.

Thank you to Litlover 101 for reviewing.

Thank you to all who read, review, favorite and follow.

Jeremy grabbed his bag from behind the couch. He had hidden his large weapons bag on the way into the Boarding House. Damon and Stefan had their hands full with dealing with Elena and they hadn't noticed the younger Gilbert stashing his bag.

"What's your weapon of choice?" Jeremy asked Caroline as he hefted a bow in his muscled arms.

Caroline peered into the bag, "Stakes won't work on zombies." She quirked an eyebrow at him. Jeremy was after all the official zombie expert chosen by default.

"No, stakes are just for you guys." He chuckled. It felt slightly surreal to him, discussing zombies with a girly girl like Caroline. People always underestimated her fighting abilities but he knew that she had always managed to hold her own in battle.

"I think I'll go with the bow." She decided. He passed the bow over to her and Caroline held it up to see how it fit in her arms. She could rely on her superior vampire strength if she needed to but she didn't want to get too close to the undead.

They both looked up as there was a knock at the front door. They looked wide eyed at each other.

"Do zombies knock at the door?" Caroline whispered.

"No they lurch, they don't knock." Damon smirked as he came to open the front door.

Damon opened the front door to find Matt Donovan and April Young. The young girl held onto Matt's arm with iron strength.

"What do you want?" the elder Salvatore asked clearly annoyed.

"We needed a place to go. For safety." Matt said, he hated having to ask Damon for help but they had no other choice.

"Just let them in Damon, stop being a jerk." Caroline called out.

Damon smiled and stepped aside to let the two teenagers in. April cringed as she passed Damon. She didn't particularly like him.

"Thanks Care." Matt said as he walked into the living room.

"Yes, thanks." April echoed.

"Have you seen anything?" Jeremy asked carefully. They had all agreed on telling April as little as possible. Rebekah had spilled their secrets to April but Matt and Jeremy still wanted to protect her.

"No we didn't." Matt replied, "The town just seems really quiet and it looks like people were looting."

"We were up all night," April looked at Matt with love filled eyes, "Matt and I were talking and he was so gentle with me…"

Caroline couldn't take anymore, she didn't see the point of having April around but she and Matt were an item now and they were stuck with her. However, Caroline drew the line at listening to April go on about their sex life. She had her arms crossed as she stood concealed behind the couch and she held the cross bow up at just the right angle. She let the arrow loose, shooting Damon in the foot.

"What the hell!" Damon yelled out in pain, he looked at her. His face was a mask of fury.

Caroline put on a face of pure innocence. "Oh no! The attackers seem to have weapons and they are shooting at us. Matt take April into the kitchen, it's further into the house and it's a safer place for her."

Matt shook his head, he knew what Caroline had done. "Okay." He replied as he led April out of the room.

Jeremy laughed loudly as soon as they left, "Really Caroline? The zombies are firing arrows into the house."

"Did you want to hear about how gentle Matt was last night?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No way." Jeremy quickly protested.

"You shot me." Damon reminded her.

"You took one for the team," Caroline shrugged, "We'll tell Elena just how brave you are."

Damon hissed as he pulled the arrow out, "Fine but if we have to sacrifice anyone, April goes first."

"Agreed." Caroline nodded. She saw the look on Jeremy's face, "I'd rather agree to sacrificing April first than sacrificing you." She told him grimly.

"I don't like it." Jeremy muttered.

"You don't have to like it but I will keep you safe." Caroline said. This was the boy she had grown up with. He was Elena's brother and he was the last semblance of the remaining Gilbert family. Caroline took more arrows for her bow. "Let's go get Bonnie." She said fearlessly. Getting Bonnie was one step closer to finding her mother.

"I'm ready." Jeremy said, his eyes filled with determination. He held a cross bow in his hands. He looked like a warrior with his tight t-shirt and jeans. His muscles flexed under his shirt.

"Good luck." Damon told them as he held the front door open for them.

"We don't need luck." Caroline said brightly with more confidence than she felt.

Damon shook his head as they walked out of the house.

Caroline looked around as they walked down the drive. She was looking for any threats but the street seemed empty for now. She made sure to stay close to the young human.

"Do you see any of them?" Jeremy asked. He walked to Caroline's car in a defensive position.

"No," she released a pent up breath of tension, "it's clear." She quickly opened the car door and got in. Jeremy got into the passenger side. Caroline started the engine and as a safety measure she locked the doors. She looked out the window. The street was deserted and there was a distinct lack of sound. There were no birds chirping or any chatter from the surrounding houses. She shivered at the eeriness of the situation.

She drove off and headed for Bonnie's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five :**

**I own no rights to TVD or the characters. I just like the idea that Caroline is strong enough to tackle any problem even if it's zombies trying to take over the world : )**

**Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing. You are amazing.**

**Thank you to all who take the time to read my story, review, favorite or follow.**

Caroline drove slowly through Mystic Falls so that Jeremy could see the damage for himself. Her car moved at a careful pace through the empty desolate streets. They drove past the Grill, the doors were open but the lights were off and the glass panes were shattered. Glass shards littered the pavement. The air felt warm and humid. It was like an oppressive weight as they seemed to wade past the empty buildings. The lights were on but no one seemed to be home.

"All we need is fog or mist," Jeremy said softly. He spoke reverently, as the mood seemed to call for it. The town felt deserted as if they were the last two people left in the world even though he knew that wasn't the case.

"It's really creepy." Caroline agreed, she felt isolated and lost as she looked at the town that she had called home for her entire life.

She clutched the steering wheel, "Matt was right, everything is ruined. It's going to cost a fortune in insurance to fix all this damage. If insurance companies still exist." She said the last part with a hint of fear, what happened to all the everyday things like insurance companies and paying bills? The world would face total anarchy. Caroline quickly stopped this flow of thought, it would lead to the path of insanity she realized.

She observed the main street where cars had smashed into each other. The drivers had obviously tried to stop in a hurry. Cars lined the streets like empty crumpled up tinfoil containers, their doors opened as if the occupants had fled en masse. The air bags stood out like abandoned deflated soldiers waiting for aid.

They reached a set of robots where they could not get around a particularly nasty crash. Caroline recoiled as she saw a child's doll lying on the floor outside the car. Hopefully the parent had managed to get their child to safety in time. Caroline stopped the car as she and Jeremy looked at the damage that surrounded them. They could not speak. The silence stretched out around them, eerie and complete.

Then she heard it, the shuffling. The steady scrape of the soles of shoes against the concrete paths and tarred streets. She heard them before she saw them. The undead swarmed forward like a single functioning organism. They had the same mind set, to absorb the living. They lurched ahead, moving towards the two almost hysterical people in the stationary car. Hands outstretched, reaching to gain fresh victims.

Caroline stared into the faces. She saw some that she recognized, teachers from grade school, Mr Davis the butcher who had always smilingly handed her the prime cut of meat for the Forbes Sunday roasts. She saw the postman who delivered their mail. His badge bore his name, Simon. She looked at him with eyes wide open as she saw that he still had his mail bag over his shoulder. It slid off but he didn't seem to care. Simon didn't look like he cared about the mail anymore she thought with horror, all he cared about now was attacking her.

Their eyes were bloodshot, the veins protruding so that their eyes seemed to pop out of the sockets. Their mouths were open in a rictus of terror as they moaned, causing Caroline to shiver. It was horrid, they were pale and many were injured. Limbs hanging at unnatural angles but they didn't seem to care about the dislocated and broken appendages. They smelled decayed as their scent filtered into the car and into her heightened vampire senses.

One of the men jumped onto the hood of the car and Caroline gagged as she saw that he was missing a few fingers. It looked like they had been torn off.

"Caroline we need to go!" Jeremy screamed. He seemed to have finally gained control of his voice. "They are freaking me out!"

The young vampire quickly changed the car gear into reverse, metal screeching in protest as the gear wouldn't budge. She popped it out of reverse and into neutral, trying again.

"Caroline!" Jeremy grabbed onto her arm as the undead started banging against his window. He shied away from the faces. They were looming at his window with their low groaning. He didn't want to look into those dead eyes anymore. They were harbingers of doom. It had seemed so exciting when he had first learnt that Mystic Falls was filled with the creatures of the night, the undead. But now seeing them for himself, was a whole new kind of experience. Now Jeremy would happily go back to the simple world where he could handle the undead creatures in his life. Simpler times of just knowing that it was only the vampires and werewolves going bump in the night.

"Dammit!" Caroline cried as she finally managed to reverse, the tires screeching as they reversed. The car spun around in the street so that now her side of the car faced the zombie mob. "They didn't come after me when I was alone." She muttered as she shifted into drive and they drove away from the mob. The zombies moved slowly, still with their lurching, unsteady gait. They couldn't out run the car.

Once they had managed to get far away enough for him to be able to regain his breath, Jeremy clutched his chest. It seemed that his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest. "They didn't try to attack you when you were alone because technically you're a vampire Caroline. They wouldn't want you because you're also dead."

"So they just want to eat you?" she asked, she shrugged, "At least they don't want to eat me. Let's look at the bright side." she smiled at him as they approached the Bennett house.

"Yeah," Jeremy rolled his eyes, "You're safe. Good for you."

Caroline slowed down outside Bonnie's house. There were a few scattered zombies outside in the yard. They walked over the lawn trampling the grass. Caroline cringed as she looked the damage to the flower garden.

"We have to go in as fast as possible and get Bonnie out." Caroline said, she steeled herself as she thought of the creatures outside the car.

Jeremy clutched his crossbow like a talisman, "I'm ready." He told her.

Caroline inhaled deeply as she opened her door, "Bonnie please be alive." She whispered.

Jeremy got out of the car, he had heard what she said. "We didn't consider that little fact did we? Is Bonnie still alive?"

Caroline stood beside the young boy on the path outside the Bennett house. "It's a thought that we will not even consider." She said with authority. She looked into his eyes, they were filled with fear and Caroline knew that her eyes mirrored that very fear. She could not lose Bonnie. The witch was her best friend. Elena was a lost cause while she was off being all switched off and cruel. Bonnie was all that Caroline had to hold onto.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six : _**

**_Thank you to the Guest who reviewed. _**

**_Thank you to Honest Abbott who reviewed._**

**_Thank you to all the people who take the time to read, review, favorite or follow. _**

**_I own no rights to TVD._**

Caroline lifted her cross bow to eye level as she and Jeremy rushed to the front door of the Bennett house. She was channeling all her rage and anger as they ducked and wove through the zombies. They were both pleasantly surprised as the door opened and a very alive and intact Bonnie opened the door.

Bonnie stood in the doorway and she looked out on the lawn. She looked at her friends and she saw the undead slowly start totter towards Jeremy.

Caroline gasped as she saw Bonnie's eyes turn a dark stony onyx. Bonnie was full on magic mode using her Expression.

The Bennett witch was magnificent as she lifted her hands and the zombies flew through the air. Bonnie's hair streamed about her as if the force of her power surrounded her. She looked fierce and determined as she radiated pure confidence and unabashed power.

Jeremy and Caroline quickly ran into the house and Bonnie shut the door.

Caroline enveloped her friend in a hug, "Thanks Bon, you saved us."

"Yeah, you scared me a little." Jeremy smiled. "Remind me never to piss you off."

Bonnie chuckled, "I'm glad to see that someone is still around."

The vampire held onto her friend for dear life, she was relieved to see that the witch had survived. "Where's your parents?" Caroline frowned.

"I'm exhausted," Bonnie admitted ruefully, "They kept me up all night. Abby is determined to get a coven of witches to come to town and cleanse me of Expression."

"And your dad agrees with her?" Caroline asked outraged for her friend.

"Yes, they both ganged up on me. They were waiting for me when I got home from Prom. Abby hasn't exactly been mother of the year but now she decides to step up." Bonnie shook her head. She was angry at her parents. She felt that they did not understand her magic. Maybe this was the path that she was supposed to be on the least that they could do was let her explore it and see for herself where she ended up. Bonnie was determined not to go to a dark place but by denying her powers it was like she was denying a part of herself.

"They shouldn't get to tell you what to do with your powers." Jeremy agreed. He was tired of always being told what to do.

"They're just worried about you Bon," Caroline said gently. Everyone had warned Bonnie about using Expression. Abby had warned her that it was evil. "Where are they? You do know that the town is overrun by zombies?" she asked looking around the house.

"Dad insisted on going to town to see what was going on. He went to see the Sheriff. We saw the creatures as they were collecting on the front lawn." Bonnie replied.

"So your dad is with my mom?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"Last time I checked, yes." The witch replied. "My dad wanted to figure out what was going on." Rudy Hopkins was the town's new Mayor. He had taken over after Carol Lockwood had been unceremoniously killed.

"Do you have any ideas?" Jeremy asked.

"It's very dark magic." The witch replied, "Someone is using dark spells. Abby left the house…" she trailed off.

"What happened to her?" Caroline asked worried. Abby was a vampire, she couldn't be hurt so easily and these things, these zombies didn't seem to desire their flesh as much as the humans. So what had gone wrong?

"Care I need to tell you something and it's very important. When the zombies bite a vampire the vampire dies. My mother came back here and she didn't desiccate, it was like she was poisoned somehow. It's like the zombies bite is toxic to vampires." Bonnie shared. It had been horrific for her, Abby had rushed into the house so that she could say good bye to her daughter before she died. She had gone outside to figure out what was going on. Abby had been a witch first and she knew all about magic so she had thought that if she went outside she could try to find the source of the spell. Bonnie still cringed as she referred to the creatures as zombies but that is what they were. She had seen for herself the damage that they were capable of.

"So I shouldn't let them close enough to bite me?" Caroline asked, making a face. She hadn't been planning on letting them get all that close to her anyway.

"Definitely not. They are toxic to humans and vampires alike it seems. Humans become one of them and vampires just die. Maybe your bodies can't deal with their poison." Bonnie frowned. "We need answers and we need to find out who is doing this."

"Where's your mom?" Jeremy asked gently.

"I left her in my bed." Bonnie replied. Her heart was filled with sadness. She hadn't been allowed to get that close to her mother but she wished that she had known her better. Abby Bennett had been a beautiful vibrant woman. Just like Sheila her mother before her, she had been a strong and gifted witch. Now Abby lay like a sleeping princess with her eyes shut. Maybe there was a way to break the spell, Bonnie was determined to find out.

"When all this is done," Jeremy put an arm around her shoulder, "we'll give her a burial that does her proud."

"She deserves to be with Grams." Bonnie nodded. She wanted her mother to lay next to Grams so that they could both be at peace. Bonnie sighed, there would be time to mourn after they stopped whoever it was that was trying to destroy their town. Only after peace was restored would Bonnie be able to let go and give into the grief she felt.

"I'm glad that you're still around." Caroline smiled as she too put an arm around her friend.

"Let's get going." Bonnie said, fierce determination lining her brow. She grabbed her bag, she had taken the Bennett Grimoire with her just in case she needed to counter act the dark magic.

They all went to the front door. Bonnie opened the door, she would clear a path for them.

Caroline and Jeremy ran out after Bonnie as the witch walked out. Her eyes were full onyx as she used her powers and sent the undead reeling in all directions.

Jeremy got off a few shots on his cross bow, "It doesn't hurt them." he cried. The arrows just embedded themselves into the zombies. They couldn't bleed or be hurt.

"You probably need to destroy the brain." Caroline realized with a spark of brilliance.

Jeremy nodded grimly, that was how they portrayed killing zombies in movies. Why hadn't he brought along an axe or sword!

They were almost at the car, when a familiar figure shambled onto Caroline.

"Melody?" Caroline cried as she saw her fellow cheerleader still in her prom gown.

"That is Melody." Bonnie said horrified, recognizing her too.

Caroline threw the car keys to Jeremy, since Melody blocked her way. "Open the doors and get Bonnie inside the car." She called to him.

Jeremy was hesitant but quickly listened to her as more of the undead surrounded them. He opened the driver's side door and got in. he started the car. Bonnie didn't follow him, she stood close to Caroline.

"Melody, honey," Caroline pleaded, "You don't want to eat me. You like bacon cheeseburgers remember?" there wasn't even a slight glimmer of recognition from the girl.

Melody's dress was ruined. It was once a lovely emerald green but now the straps had been torn off and the dress was soiled with blood and dirt. Her blonde hair hung in disarray. Her green eyes that matched her dress were blank and milky.

Melody's hands reached out to Caroline who batted them away. "I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have too!" the vampire tried.

Bonnie groaned in frustration, Caroline was too nice sometimes. She used her ability and threw Melody unceremoniously against the car.

Caroline went to open the car door, "Yuck!" she screeched. She looked down as she heard the squelch. Her boot heel had sunk into Melody's eye.

Jeremy leaned out towards the passenger side so that he could get a better view, "That is so disgusting." He smirked.

Caroline shuddered violently, "They taught us first aid in cheerleading camp, they did not teach me what to do if one of the other cheerleaders became a zombie and I stepped on her eye ball!" she was losing it.

Bonnie went to help her, together they gently tugged Caroline's boot out. The blonde vampire whimpered as she saw the optic fluid on her heel. "Thank you Bonnie." She said weakly.

They got into the car and Caroline sagged into her seat, she didn't even want to look at her new shoes.

"You should be like Alice. She wore flats." Jeremy offered as he drove.

Caroline perked up immediately, "Who is Alice and how did flats help her defeat zombies?" she asked.

"Alice was in Resident Evil. The game and the movie." Jeremy said.

"She wore flat boots." Bonnie remembered, "He made me watch that movie all the time when we went out." she told Caroline.

"I need to change my shoes," the vampire smiled at Jeremy. "So first, a stop at the shoe store. I'll be quick." She promised. "I am not wearing these shoes! This is a fashion emergency." she told them. She still could not look down to see the damage. She was scared that the eyeball might still be attached to her foot.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at her hysterics, "Fine. We'll get you new shoes."

"What's our plan?" Bonnie asked looking at them.

"We can't count on Stefan and Damon.' Caroline told her, "They are busy saving Elena."

"As usual." Bonnie sighed, "No offence Jer."

"None taken," he said quickly. He understood their frustration.

"We should go directly to the source." Caroline said, "The only evil source in town. The only people that have access to witches."

"The Originals." Bonnie nodded. That made total sense. If anyone wanted to hurt the town, it was the Mikaelsons.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven : _**

**_I own no rights to TVD. _**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for your reviews._**

**_Thank you to Zingolies for reviewing._**

Jeremy stopped the car outside the boutique, "You go in, get new shoes and then you get out. Bonnie and I will keep watch outside." He instructed.

Caroline opened her door, "Look at you Jeremy Gilbert," she smiled, "All grown up and taking charge."

"I might just want to get back with him." Bonnie added.

Jeremy blushed violently, "You ladies can all just take a number." He flirted outrageously.

"You two better be good while I go into the store. No unsupervised make out sessions." Caroline said as she left the car. She closed the door and took a last lingering look at her friends. They were joking with each other to relieve the tension. It was a coping mechanism for them all. Caroline was just relieved that her friends were intact and safe.

The blonde vampire glanced around her, the sidewalks were empty thankfully. The undead did not seem to be in this part of town but she didn't want to tempt fate so she moved fast. The boutique was also deserted. Caroline walked inside carefully, the fluorescent light fixtures dangled from the ceiling with their wires exposed. It was so eerie to be in here. She was used to it being a vibrant store where everyone went to look for designer one of a kind outfits. The gossip sessions going on while girls tried on outfits in the change rooms, the sales ladies hovering over the young ladies like mother hens as they offered advice. Caroline shuddered inwardly as she hoped that they weren't all lingering in the back of the store waiting to attack.

She walked through the racks that had been tossed on the ground, clothes strewn about. The boots were towards the back of the store, all lined up against the wall on shelves. She went to the aisle and quickly started going through the boxes. "Please, let me find a pair of flat black boots." She muttered.

"There's a pair to your left, if you're interested." a bored voice drawled.

Caroline screeched and instinctively hurled the shoe that she had been holding.

"That's not very nice!" Rebekah protested as she rubbed her shoulder. The shoe hadn't really hurt her but the Original wanted an apology.

"Rebekah you scared the hell out of me!" Caroline managed to say as she breathed heavily. She noticed the Original still pouting, "I'm sorry for hitting you with a shoe it was an accident." The apology was somewhat spoiled by Caroline rolling her eyes.

"It's fine, I'm used to people being mean to me." Rebekah sighed dramatically.

Caroline ignored her and went to look for the shoes to her left, "What are you doing in here all alone?" she asked as she opened the box and looked inside.

"I needed a new outfit." Rebekah replied as she admired herself in the mirror. She had picked out a pair of tight jeans and a long tunic style top that was a lovely emerald shade to compliment her eyes. "I couldn't very well go home in the prom dress that I wore last night." She had tucked her yellow gown into a bag.

"Why not?" Caroline asked confused. She tried on the black boots. They were perfect. They were flats and they were the right size.

"I'll be branded a trollop again if you must know." Rebekah confessed with some reluctance. She hated walking into the house after a wild night out. Her brothers were all judgmental when it came to her social life. The worst being Kol who preyed on pointing out her flaws. "I stayed over at a boy's house." She admitted shyly.

"You won't be a trollop," Caroline scoffed. Rebekah brightened visibly at her words. Caroline continued, "No, it's a whole new era. No one uses language like that. You'd just be a plain old slut."

The Original hissed. The newly turned vampire was too outspoken at times.

"What are you doing in here?" Rebekah asked as she watched as Caroline stood before the mirror to admire her boots.

"I stepped in Melody's eye." Caroline replied. She cringed just remembering what it had looked like.

"Melody?" Rebekah asked, "The irritating blonde on the cheerleading squad?"

"She was a nice person Rebekah." Caroline said. "She was a member of our cheerleading team you could act a little sad. Melody was one of the few people who were nice to you."

The Original shrugged, "I don't do sad really. Why did you step on her eye?" she asked.

"You didn't notice?" Caroline frowned, "The creatures walking around town trying to eat people? The zombies." she said loudly.

"Of course I've seen them," The Original waved a hand calmly, "I have been around for a thousand years after all Caroline. I just hide my feelings better than you do."

"So you've seen these things before?" Caroline asked eagerly. Maybe they could get some answers. What did Rebekah know?

"Oh no I haven't. I am terrified beyond all belief." Rebekah smiled.

"You just hide it better." Caroline smirked causing the Original to chuckle.

"Exactly. I have been in this store for the entire morning, too terrified to leave. Can you take me home?" Rebekah asked.

"We are going to your house anyway, so sure why not." Caroline headed to the front of the store. "I'm with Bonnie and Jeremy. We wanted to go to your house. We figure if anyone is controlling these creatures then it must be one of your brothers."

Rebekah picked up her bag that held her dress from last night and her shoes, "Yes, that is a good idea. It makes sense, it is probably one of them."

Caroline opened the door, "You really don't have faith in them do you?" she asked surprised by the Original's honesty.

"They are all idiots." Rebekah smirked, "Handsome but all idiots."

They headed to the car and Caroline got into the front next to Jeremy.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "We heard you scream. Did a zombie come after you? Was it an awful undead creature?"

"I'm fine thanks Jer," Caroline replied, "It was much worse than a zombie. I found Rebekah."

The Original got into the car and glared at them all.

Bonnie moved away from Rebekah, "She is much worse than a zombie." The witch said.

"Yes, I love you all too. You're all the sunshine that lights up my world." Rebekah snapped. "Can we just go to my house now?"

Jeremy started the car and they headed to the Mikaelson mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_Thank you to all who take the time to read, review, favorite and follow._**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing._**

Rebekah opened the door and the small group walked into the mansion. Thankfully there were no zombies near the mansion or the grounds. The Mikaelson house held only vampires so they would not be appealing to the undead.

Klaus walked into the foyer to see who had entered his home. He stopped abruptly, "Caroline what are you doing here?" he asked clearly surprised.

"This isn't a social call Klaus." She snapped. "Where's the rest of your family? Bonnie, Jeremy and I want some answers about what's going on in Mystic Falls."

Klaus frowned, "We haven't been out of the house as yet."

"Then you don't know about the zombies?" Jeremy asked doubtfully.

"You've been playing too much X Box mate," Klaus laughed, "I warn Kol all the time, these games will rot your brain."

"It's true, I've seen them for myself. The zombies are real." Rebekah said.

"Like I'd believe anything that you say sister." The hybrid replied. "You would lie to sell out any one of us."

"She's telling the truth." Bonnie stepped forward. "We wouldn't be here otherwise. You know that we hate you Klaus."

"Or some people just pretend to hate me." The hybrid smiled charmingly looking at Caroline who flushed at his words.

"I hate you Klaus, everyone knows that." She said quickly. "We're all telling you the truth." She was getting anxious. She still needed to find her mother.

"Perhaps you are all sharing the same delusion." He mused, "They are putting vervain in the town's water supply. Who's to say that they aren't adding chemicals to make you all trippy?"

They all looked at him, visibly insulted. Klaus sighed deeply, "Fine then if you all insist on this madness." He turned and led the way to the living room where his brothers should be.

"Acting all like he didn't do it!" Caroline scoffed. She was still flustered by his implication that she had feelings for him. She loved Tyler, she reminded herself.

Elijah stood by the fire place and he turned as they walked in. Caroline couldn't help but drool a little at the sight of him in his immaculate suit.

"Hello," he said politely and a little confused that they were there. "What has Niklaus or Rebekah done this time?" that was his standard response when faced with the Scoobies.

"You think it's me?" Rebekah asked furious. "My family trusts me so much."

"Yes Rebekah," Elijah replied dryly, "you go out of your way to create trust amongst us."

"Okay, this is clearly going no where." Caroline snapped, "We want answers and we want them now." she was all business.

"What is she talking about Niklaus?" Elijah asked his brother.

"I have no idea brother. They are all under the impression that one of us has been plotting evil misdeeds again."

Elijah closed his eyes, "So that could be you or Kol then."

As if he had heard his name, the youngest Mikaelson brother sauntered into the room.

"Hello hello," he walked up to Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy. "Old friends come to visit and reminisce a little?" Kol smirked.

"No Kol, we are here to find out which of you was up to no good last night and creating an army of minions." Jeremy replied.

"That would be Niklaus then." Elijah said firmly looking accusingly at his brother.

"Why would it have to be me?" Klaus growled. "I need much more than a day to create an army of hybrids. Besides I was busy last night."

"Doing what?" Jeremy asked.

"I was at the prom with Caroline." The hybrid smiled smugly.

"That wasn't all night!" Caroline replied, "Where did you go after that?"

"I was chasing after Tyler Lockwood. The boy still manages to elude me." Klaus admitted.

Caroline smirked sassily, "Tyler was with me last night." Earning her a very bad glare from Klaus.

"Where were you Elijah?" Klaus asked his brother.

"Why are you asking Elijah? He's not an evil mastermind and he works alone. He doesn't need minions." Caroline said.

Elijah chuckled, "Thank you for your faith in me. I assure you that it is well founded." He smiled at Caroline.

"Elijah has a minion." Kol said.

"What are you talking about?" Katherine asked as she entered the room.

"You Katherine, you are Elijah's special minion." Kol told her.

"I'm his girlfriend, not a minion." Katherine snapped, unimpressed.

Kol shrugged, "You say girlfriend, I say evil soul sucking minion. Same thing."

"Kol." Elijah warned as Katherine looked ready to tear his head off.

"What Elijah?" Kol was all innocence, "I was trying to be nice to the doppelganger. You said we have to be nice to her now that Niklaus has forgiven her and allowed you two to be together." He smiled at Katherine. "I'm attempting to kill her with kindness." His eyes gleamed with malice.

"Just keep him away from me." Katherine said as she sat down.

"So you were with Katherine?" Caroline asked Elijah.

"Yes, we were together all night." He replied.

"If Klaus was busy hunting down Tyler and you were with Katherine, who is the person that created the army of zombies that are currently roaming around town?" Caroline asked.

Elijah looked at his family, "Kol what have you done?"

"Me?" the youngest brother replied, "I was home alone all night while you were all busy."

"I told you that we should have gotten him a baby sitter." Rebekah said.

"We couldn't, Kol ate the last baby sitter remember." Klaus reminded her.

Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy looked in horror at Kol.

"Kol what did you do last night?" Elijah asked. "Don't make me ask you again." He was running out of patience.

"I watched some tv, had a pizza delivery guy for dinner and then I went and read a book." Kol replied. He saw the disbelief on their faces. "What? Nik is always telling me to stop playing X Box so I went looking for a good book. Besides what harm ever came from reading a book?"

"Where did you find this book?" Bonnie asked.

"It was in my mother's things. Elijah labeled it Esther's collection. I was bored." Kol was getting tired of all the questions.

"You read from mother's Grimoire?" Elijah asked in horror.

**_Okay so Kol is responsible but he is still alive and in the story! : ) _**

**_He just didn't know what he was doing when he read Esther's 'book'._**

**_Katherine is with Elijah, happily re-united. Klaus forgave her._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine :_**

**_I own no rights to TVD._**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Hopeless637 for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Zingolies for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to LitLover101 for reviewing._**

"The book was mother's Grimoire?" Kol asked utterly unconcerned with the terror he had created. He went over to a chair and proceeded to lounge low in the seat. His legs dangling over the side as he took out his phone and proceeded to play with it. When he realized that it wasn't working, he sighed and threw it at the wall. He was bored by the conversation already and he wasn't bothering to hide his displeasure.

"You read out a spell from Esther's spell book?" Bonnie demanded. "A spell that dark would have to be read out loud."

Kol glared at her, "Of course I read it out loud. It was in Latin and I sounded out the words."

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Jeremy couldn't help but joke.

"Sesame Street." The Original replied honestly. "I happen to like Cookie Monster. He and I have so much in common. We both have highly addictive personalities. He goes nuts for cookies, I go nuts for blood and mayhem." He shrugged to show that he wasn't bothered by their opinions but Jeremy started laughing.

"Cookie Monster? How old are you?" the teen sputtered.

"Don't judge," Kol snapped, he looked at his brothers who were as always shaking their heads at him, "Klaus likes watching Paula Deen."

Jeremy stopped laughing and looked at the hybrid, "No way." He burst into a fresh bout of laughter.

"I wish that I could be an only child," Rebekah said as she shook her head in shame, "I feel a deep sense of relief just by saying the words only child."

Jeremy stopped laughing and looked at her, "Get me a white oak stake and I can make it happen."

Rebekah blushed, "Thank you, that's the sweetest thing a boy has ever said to me."

"Down girl," Caroline intervened, "Quit flirting with Jeremy. It just makes you a cougar."

"Haven't you watched reality tv lately Care," Jeremy smiled, "Cougars are in now."

"Someone please tell me that I am dreaming." Klaus had finally had enough. He went and sat on a couch and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is a bad dream. I merely drank too much spiked punch last night and now it's haunting me."

Caroline smiled at his suffering, she went to sit beside him and she pinched his forearm firmly.

"What did you do that for love?" the hybrid asked completely taken aback.

The blonde shrugged, "I pinched you so that you would see this isn't a dream."

Klaus leaned closer to her, their noses almost touching. She was frozen in place, "If this was my dream and you were in it, you'd be doing much more exciting things than just pinching me. I'd be doing such bad things to you." His voice dripped with untold promise.

She pulled away and snapped herself out of her trance, "Klaus I wouldn't touch you. Even if we were the last two people left on earth. I wouldn't want you."

"That might be a reality very soon." Bonnie snapped. "Enough of you guys acting out. We need to figure out what Kol did and how to reverse it."

"Kol go and get the spell book." Elijah took charge.

"Fine." The younger Original said. He blurred out of the room and went to the study.

"What's the situation in town like?" Elijah asked Bonnie.

"There's zombies feeding off humans." She told him, "If they bite you guys, it's poisonous and you die."

"So no getting close to the undead," Katherine smirked, "Not a problem."

"As if they would have you." Rebekah muttered earning her a dark glare from Elijah.

"They don't go after vampires." Caroline added. "Our blood isn't appealing to them because we're dead. So they will leave us alone as long as we leave them alone."

"If we attempt to attack them, then they will fight back." Elijah said.

"Zombies have a cell mentality." Jeremy said. "If you attack one of them then the entire group will come after you because they see you as a threat to them all."

"Oh good," Katherine smiled, "The zombies have a sense of unity that we could never find amongst us all."

"If we stick together, we'll be fine." Caroline said. "It was Kol who started all of this." She looked at Elijah.

"He didn't even know what he was doing Caroline." The Original sighed.

"One of you Mikaelson's actually manages to take over the world and he didn't even know that he was doing it." Jeremy shook his head.

Kol entered the room and placed the large ancient book on the table. Bonnie went over to him and he opened the book to the relevant page. She glanced at the page and paled.

"You used an ancient dark spell. Even Esther wrote on this page that the spell was never to be used." Bonnie said. "She warned against its use because there is no way to reverse it."

Klaus went over to them and read the Latin script. "There must be a way to reverse it."

"Why would you put a dark dangerous spell in a book and leave it lying around for anyone to read and not have a reversal spell?" Kol scowled.

"That is why the book was hidden in the box and put away." Elijah replied. "No one opens a sealed box without permission."

"I'll keep reading." Bonnie offered, "Maybe look for a counter spell or something."

"What does the spell say exactly?" Caroline asked her friend.

"The spell made sure that all the people who were asleep fell into a trap and they became creatures of the night. All of us stayed up last night. None of us went to sleep. That's the only reason that we're still normal." Bonnie explained.

"So they went to sleep and woke up zombies?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes because somehow Kol managed to say the spell at the right time and he said it out loud. He has Esther's blood in him so her magic still works. Did you use candles?" the witch asked Kol.

"Yes, it was dark in the study last night and there were a few used candles in the box." He replied.

"So not only did you read from a spell book but you lit mother's casting candles too?" Elijah was shocked.

"You all act like I'm an idiot." Kol finally had enough, "Maybe I meant to do this. Can I control the zombies?" he asked Bonnie with glee. He could imagine the possibilities of having an army of undead soldiers at his disposal.

"No." she replied, "It would be easier for all of us if you could control them but they don't answer to anyone. If you get too close they might kill you."

"I vote we offer Kol as a sacrifice to the zombies." Rebekah lifted a hand. "All in favor?" she smiled charmingly at Jeremy. He quickly put up his hand.

"I need Kol." Bonnie said quickly as she hit Jeremy's hand down. She blushed as Kol leered at her, "He has magic in him and he could help me if we find a spell. A descendant of Esther will be a big help."

"Fine then Kol you are with Bonnie. You guys look over the spell book." Caroline said.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked her. He could see that she was on a mission. She had that gleam in her blue eyes. He was used to Caroline seizing the day, that's what he liked about her. She waited for no one.

"I need to look for my mother Klaus." She replied. She was starting to get scared. Her mother was out there and a lot of time had passed. Liz Forbes was still out there in a town over run by zombies and she only had so many bullets.

"I'll go with you." Klaus offered as he stood up.

"I'm coming too." Jeremy said.

"Count me in." Rebekah said, "You are not leaving me behind."

"What should we do?" Elijah asked.

"You and Katherine can go to the Boarding house and fill the Salvatore's in on what's going on." Caroline suggested.

"Where are they?" Klaus asked, "Normally they are the most annoying out of you lot."

"They are trying to get Elena to turn her switch back on." Jeremy sighed.

Katherine's eyes gleamed, "Elijah and I can help with that."

"Be nice Katherine." Caroline warned.

"Aren't I always?" the doppelganger smirked.

**_So I want to try out Jerbekah. Sounds strange : ) _**

**_No one has shipped Jeremy and Rebekah. I want to try it. _**

**_What do you guys think?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten _**

**_I don't own TVD. Just the zombies : )_**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to SweetSnow01 for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Hopeless637 for reviewing. I'm still working out the Salvatore pairings but definitely leaning towards Delena._**

**_Thank you to Zingolies for reviewing._**

**_Thanks guys for your support of Jerbekah. It's not canon but let's face it once the zombies stepped into the picture, anything is possible : ) _**

Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah and Jeremy walked out of the mansion. Klaus was headed towards his sleek sedan. He searched his jean pockets for the keys. Caroline put a restraining arm out. "No way Klaus. My car has been good luck so far. We will stick to what works for us and besides I'm driving."

Klaus glared at her, his blue eyes narrowed and his lips scowling. All she did was stare back calmly with a hand on her slender waist until his face relaxed. It was her standard head cheerleader look, no one questioned that look.

The hybrid sighed reluctantly, "Fine we'll go in your little car."

Caroline brightened visibly, she was so good at getting her way but the reality was that her Ford was smaller and would maneuver easily through the streets and the debris littering them. While Klaus had a wonderful car it wasn't practical to their cause right now. As she smiled, the hybrid mirrored her expression. He loved the reaction that she had whenever she bested him. She was the only woman that could make him change his mind.

They all went to her car and got in. Klaus rode shot gun while Rebekah and Jeremy sat at the back. Caroline started the car and headed down the long winding drive.

Rebekah moved closer to Jeremy, she inhaled his neck. Her porcelain smooth nose brushing against his warm skin. "You smell divine." She breathed.

"Thanks, I think." Jeremy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sister please leave baby Gilbert alone. You have had most of the men in this town, leave the young lad alone." Klaus snapped.

"Yes, Rebekah please put your junk back in the trunk. No one wants to see it." Caroline agreed. Her cheeks were flaming as she watched the Original vampire in the back seat getting up close with her friend.

Jeremy swallowed hard and Rebekah stared at his bobbing Adam's apple. He looked at her face so close to his. She was looking at him with the eyes of a predator. Jeremy could smell her subtle floral fragrance as it teased his senses. A sudden urge to be bold seized him and he took her hand. What was the point of flinching and shying away from her? No one could tell him what to do anymore. His sister was currently busy being too evil to tell him what to do and the world was possibly ending. So he went with his rampant teenage hormones.

Rebekah was startled by the move. She was used to being the one who made the first move, the dominant person. She didn't pull her hand away as had been her first instinct. She felt his large strong hand clasp hers and she knew that if she wished, she could crush his bones and destroy him. But instead she stayed still, enamored by the soft eyes that stared into hers. She reveled in his youth, it appealed to her. His innocence drew her to him like a moth to a flame. While she had been around for a thousand years, he was a mere babe. Jeremy Gilbert was innocent and virtually untouched in her mind.

Jeremy watched in fascination, he was making an Original vampire quiver under his touch and he liked it. He turned her hand over so that it faced palm up and he placed a soft kiss on her delicate skin. Jeremy didn't break eye contact as he slowly kissed her hand, his lips lingering on her sensitive hand. "When this is over, I can show you that I'm not baby Gilbert anymore." He whispered to her, his words heavy with promise. Rebekah could only stare at him. She was the uncertain one now as he sat back in his seat. A relaxed swagger about him, as he smirked at her. The Original female released a pent up breath that she didn't even realize she had been holding. The chemistry between them was tangible. Why had she never seen the possibilities that Jeremy had?

"We should just drive up to make out point right now." Klaus smiled at Caroline. He looked so relaxed and approachable as he sat next to her. He was amused that Jeremy had actually managed to shock his sister into silence.

"Those two might have some steamy love fest going on back there Klaus but I have one word for you." Caroline replied with a tight smile. She looked at his face, "Tyler."

The smile vanished from the hybrid's face instantly as if he had been physically struck, "Yes, you are right Caroline love. We would never be compatible." He said in a cold hard voice. He turned his head and looked out the window. He was effectively shutting down.

Caroline focused on the road, the car was silent now. She wished that she could have taken her words back. She hadn't really meant to hurt him. She had seen the clear pain in his eyes as she rejected him yet again. Klaus kept making his feelings about her clear and she just kept pushing him away. It was their thing but what would happen if one day he decided that he finally had enough of her and just stopped chasing after her?

Caroline realized that Jeremy and Rebekah were just living in the moment. Imminent death stirred different emotions in people. Some people ate too much for comfort, some people just slept with a random stranger to feel alive again. Maybe that was what they were all looking for, some comfort in the face of true horror. But could she do it? Could she turn to Klaus for comfort?

These questions raced through her mind as she pressed down on the accelerator.

**_Back at the Mikaelson mansion…_**

"We need anything that could possibly look like a counter spell." Bonnie whispered. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as she read. She sat on the couch while she poured over the book on the table.

Kol stood by the fireplace. He had lit a fire to lend some light to the room. It was still light enough out but if this went on for much longer, they would need to start looking for candles. He was tired of not having electricity already and it had only been a few hours. He missed the television and he needed coffee. He had broken his phone and now he couldn't amuse himself with one of the games he had on there. He sighed but Bonnie ignored him. He sighed again for dramatic effect and still, she ignored him. Kol frowned, he didn't like being ignored. His siblings knew that to ignore him was asking for trouble.

If Bonnie had looked up then she would have seen the evil intent in the Original's eyes. He had located a source of amusement.

"I'm glad that you stayed." He said loudly.

The witch looked up, her train of thought broken. "What did you say Kol?" she asked.

"I said," he repeated himself, "I'm glad that you chose to stay with me Bonnie Bennett."

"I didn't choose to stay with you." She replied slightly irritated now. "You caused this mess and now we have to work together to fix it."

"Well, I'm still glad." He smirked. "It means…" he sidled closer towards her until he looked into her beautiful large eyes. Kol paused. He had never noticed that the Bennett witch had such appealing lips. They were full and they looked pillowy soft. Her eyes were mesmerizing and her eyelashes were long, fanning out to almost touch her brows. He imagined her eyes closing as he kissed her. He snapped out of his trance when he saw her glaring at him. "It means," he was finally losing patience, "That I have a wonderful blood bag locked away with me should the undead take over." His voice oozed deadly charm as he threatened her so easily.

Bonnie was at a loss for words. He looked so calm as he tried to goad her. That was his intent she realized. She looked at his face, at the small dimple on his chin. He was devilishly handsome, Bonnie observed somewhat alarmed by her attraction. "Try feeding off me, I dare you." She replied.

"Little witch are you actually trying to threaten an Original vampire that can tear out your throat in mere seconds?" he seemed to delight in her fear.

But Bonnie wasn't just an ordinary girl, she was a Bennett witch and she was tired of people always underestimating her. She merely tilted her head and Kol grabbed his head as a seizure ripped through his brain, causing multiple aneurisms. The Original vampire clenched his jaw, refusing to scream out in pain but it was torture. As the last brain cell healed itself a fresh aneurism tore through it. She was ripping his brain apart. That's what it felt like to him.

"Come near me and I'll make your head explode. Let's see how long you take to regrow that." Bonnie said and she went back to Esther's spell book.

Kol hissed as the pain alleviated. He smiled at her, "I think we are going to have so much fun together." he said softly. She was just as dark as he was, Kol realized she just hid it better.

Bonnie felt a shiver on the nape of her neck but she chose to ignore his words. He was a darkness that she could not allow herself to be attracted to.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Note**_

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and said that they like this story and they still want me to continue.

I told you guys that I was stopping this story because someone else has started a similiar story.

I am merely putting this story on hold and letting the other writer finish her story first. I do not want any duplication of ideas.

Please be patient, I will continue with this story because I know exactly where it's going plot wise.

I will finish it, I promise.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**_Let us all cross fingers together. I am going on with my story. Let us hope that the other person got the message and she does not steal more ideas._**

**_Good news is that I have started following another zombie show and it has inspired me._**

Klaus looked out the window as they drove up to the front of the police station. He looked at Caroline's drawn face as she switched the car off. "We'll find her Caroline love. I give you my word."

Caroline opened her door, she looked at him. The hybrid never made promises lightly. His word when he gave it did actually mean something. "I hope so Klaus."

Klaus got out of the car. He saw the creatures walk towards the car, no doubt drawn to Jeremy's fresh blood. Klaus looked at the boy. "Jeremy get inside and be quick about it." The hybrid looked at his sister and Caroline. "They will not attack us unless provoked."

The girls nodded and Rebekah moved closer to Jeremy, "Don't worry Jeremy, I've got your back."

The human blushed as he smiled at her. Why had he never noticed just how pretty Rebekah was? Her skin was flawless porcelain smooth and her eyes were beguiling. "Thanks Rebekah. And don't worry, I've got your front."

Rebekah giggled. No one had flirted with her like this.

Klaus and Caroline both glared at Jeremy.

He shrugged as he took in their stormy faces, "The world might end and zombies want to eat me. I can flirt with who I want."

Klaus shook his head, "I can't even threaten anyone with the possibility of death anymore."

"Because now there's something that wants to kill us all." Caroline grunted as one of the dead shuffled too close. Klaus grasped her arm. They were almost surrounded now.

The zombies moaned in harmony, arms out as they reached for Jeremy. Their clothes were stained and filthy rags, hanging off their rotting husks. Their mouths were open, teeth gnashing as they yearned for Jeremy's flesh.

The young boy shot off arrows but arms reached for him still.

Rebekah was scared, there were too many of them. "Shoot them in the head!" She used her vamp speed and strength. She was a blonde blur as she tore the heads off.

"We need to get inside!" Klaus yelled. He and Caroline stood back to back as they fought. He was determined to protect the baby vampire.

"Don't let them bite you." Caroline's eyes were wild as she looked at Klaus, "Remember the zombie blood is poisonous for vampires."

Klaus turned to his sister, "Be careful Bekah."

The blonde original smiled, it had been so long since her brother had used her nickname as an endearment. She grinned at him. "Watch out Nik, I might start believing that you care about me."

Klaus grinned back. Who knew, zombies and what appeared to be the end of the world had brought them all together. He was even more surprised when Caroline held his hand and squeezed. "Be careful please." Her eyes were luminous with unshed tears.

"We'll make it out alive love. We always do." He squeezed back as they held hands and ran up the stairs to the large glass doors.

Rebekah grabbed Jeremy and ran with him as she followed her brother up the cement stairs.

She hoped with all her heart that her brother was right. Because she had discovered that the world was not so bad anymore. Jeremy made the world a little brighter for her.

* * *

Caroline walked in first, after all she knew the layout of the building the best. It did not help that it was pitch dark inside except for a steady drip drip dripping sound. She shuddered as she looked around.

"Why is the floor so slippery?" Jeremy asked in a hushed tone.

Rebekah grimaced, "It's blood." She could smell it all over on the foor and on the walls. The metallic stench filled her nostrils. Even to her vampire senses, this was so wrong. Because the dripping sound came from entrails that decorated the cabinets and desks.

Klaus found a discarded flashlight on the floor. It lit up the reception area.

Caroline covered her mouth as she saw a torn police uniform shirt left on the table. Whoever had worn it, was now one of the zombies. "Let's make this quick." She was afraid that she was going to lose her mind any minute. There was just too much blood.

Klaus swallowed hard as he nodded. He looked at the television that hung on the wall on the reception area. The screen was smashed in and there appeared to be matted clumps of hair in there. This was just gruesome. It reminded him too much of Stefan's ripper days. But this was so much worse.

"We should go to the cells. My mother would go look after the prisoners." Caroline headed to the back of the building.

Rebekah's shoe slid, leaving a sticky red trail. "I am going to need a whole new wardrobe after this." She did not want to know what her clothes must look like.

Klaus breathed out his mouth, "If we get through this Bekah, I am taking you shopping." It was a vow to the universe.

"And you will be nicer to Jeremy?" Rebekah could not resist.

"Don't push your luck." the hybrid smirked.

Caroline smiled nervously, she actually appreciated having the originals with her. She would have been terrified alone with Jeremy.

Something came out of the dark and Caroline broke the emergency fire glass to get to the axe.

She did not hesitate. The zombie came for their little group. Caroline squinted as she drove the blade into the zombie's head. It did not blink or show any emotion. There was just a squishing sound as black undead blood gushed out of its head. Then the zombie fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Wow Caroline," Rebekah was impressed, "I never thought you had such a backbone."

"Caroline has a backbone and will of steel," Klaus replied with pride.

"It wanted to hurt us." Caroline's voice was a little unstable and her hands shook. But she refused to let go of the axe when Klaus tried to pry it from her fingers.

"You did the right thing Care," Jeremy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "C'mon let's go look for Liz.

Thankfully the building was not too large. They made quick work of going through the small offices. No one had made it, it seemed.

"Make as little noise as possible," Klaus warned.

They headed to the cells and the hybrid flashed the torch over the little rooms.

Caroline gasped as she saw a brilliant flash of golden hair. "Mum?"

They raced to the cell. Klaus tried the cell door but it was locked.

Liz Forbes lay on the small cot with her head laying in someone's lap.

"Aunt Andrea?" Caroline gasped as she saw who held her mother.

"Hello Caroline," Andrea was Liz's cousin who had been missing for a long time.

A figure approached the locked door, she opened the locks but her eyes were wary and filled with distrust.

Caroline was in awe of the dark skinned woman. She was magnificent. She wore cargo pants and a vest top that revealed her firm arms. Arms that glistened with blood. Her hair was held back by a simple headband. In her hands, she held a katana. It was a seamless extension of her body.

"This is Michonne." Andrea's voice was soft from inside the cell.

* * *

**_What do you think? Please review._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter thirteen :_**

**_I own no rights to TVD or The walking dead. All that belongs to me is the plot line._**

**_Thank you to Ktclaire99 for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to NateBuzzLover.5 for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to LitLover101 for reviewing. _**

**_Thank you to peachx89 for reviewing. _**

**_Thank you to pana for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, review, favorite or follow. I appreciate all of your support._**

A new figure stalked down the cell block. He was checking the empty cells one by one.

Caroline managed to get a good look at the human before he fully noticed their presence. Her vampire eyes had quickly adjusted to the dark of the room. The man held a gun with both hands and Caroline, who had grown up with a police officer for a mother recognized the police skill in the stance of this stranger. He wore a dark blue checked shirt with blue jeans that sat low on his hips. He had a lean body with slicked back hair and a well trimmed beard that was peppered with grey.

"Hands up!" He held the gun in his hands with a clear and firm intention of using it if he had to. He was ready to attack, it was clear that he trusted no one.

Caroline quickly put both her hands up in a gesture of surrender. She glanced at Klaus who was about to fight, "Please Klaus, he has my mother."

The hybrid tensed, he never backed down in a fight. Especially when it would be so easy for him to take down the human. But this was for Caroline, so he put his hands half-heartedly up.

Jeremy stood at the entrance of the long hall that lead to the cell. It was the only entrance point and he was watching it, he lowered his crossbow but refused to put it down.

Rebekah sighed deeply as her brother looked at her. Caroline's eyes pleaded with her. The female original shrugged, if they wanted to play it like that who was she? She put her arms up too.

"It's okay Rick, that's Caroline. She's my niece!" Andrea was quick to say.

But Rick Grimes trusted no one. He held the gun still pointed at them. "Are you bit?" he yelled.

Caroline shook her head frantically, "No, we fought them off!"

"Are any of you bit? Did the walkers get anyone of you?" He repeated, his gun moving over all of them.

"Look mate," Klaus had had enough, "these walkers as you call them did try to bite us but we managed to get away." He put his hands down but held them out so that the man could see that he was not a threat.

Caroline looked at him. She was glad that Klaus had not revealed their supernatural status. For one, she knew that her aunt had been on the town council at one time and Caroline did not want to break the news to her aunt that she was a vampire. Secondly, this Rick person called the zombies walkers so he had experience with them. How was that possible? Andrea, Michonne and Rick looked exhausted, like they had been through hell.

Rick looked stressed out, ready to implode at any moment.

"They are not infected," Andrea said calmly.

The man slowly lowered in his gun. Caroline rushed to her mother.

"Is she okay?" Caroline asked her aunt softly.

Andrea gently brushed a hand over her niece's hair, "She's okay honey. She just sprained her ankle." Her face hardened. "We fought the walkers off in here and your mother fell down during the fight."

"How exactly did you get here?" Klaus asked finally.

Rick shook his head, "It was the craziest thing. I was on the way to Woodbury to save my people. We were almost in."

"I found Michonne in the governor's office," Andrea was remembering now. The horror of finding all those heads floating in the tanks and Michonne had killed the little girl who was a walker. But Andrea bit her lip, she would never reveal what she had witnessed and been through to Caroline.

"It was like magic." Michonne's voice was soft.

Klaus looked at Caroline, "Magic?"

"It must have been Bonnie and Kol," the blonde vampire replied.

"Little Bonnie is a witch like her grandmother?" Andrea smiled.

"You know?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"I was on the council," Andrea replied. They had known all the town secrets.

"Well who ever this witch is, she needs to send us home," Rick ground out. "I have my people waiting for me and I have a new baby."

"Laurie had the baby?" Andrea's voice was filled with awe.

"Yeah, little Ass kicker," Rick shook his head. His son had chosen the name.

"Caroline?" Liz stirred. She tried to sit up.

"Mum," Caroline gasped. "We need to go. Everyone is at the original's house."

"We should get to a safe place," Rick agreed.

Everyone relaxed their poses as they realized that safety and some hope was possible.

They should have not let their guard down. The zombies had entered the hall softly. One of them grabbed a hold of Jeremy's arms and bit down on the soft warm flesh on the inside of his elbow.

The air was filled with screams as Jeremy cried out in pain. Caroline and Rebekah cried out in fear.

Jeremy beat at the zombie's head with his bow. A second creature grabbed him about the waist and bit down on the soft flesh of his chest. Through his t-shirt. The soft petals of blood bloomed on his chest. Jeremy could only stare helplessly as he watched his own body being used as a chew toy.

"No!" Rebekah raced to his side. She tore them off Jeremy's body.

Klaus left Caroline's side. She was holding her mother upright.

But it all happened so suddenly. Jeremy slipped down in the mass of dead bodies. There were so many of them now. No doubt, the town's dead who were hungry had been drawn to the humans in this building.

Rebekah fought valiantly. Her long hair was soaked with dark red blood as she tore off limbs. But there were just too many to fight off, she could feel them tear at her clothes.

Klaus wrenched zombies away from his sister. Michonne fought beside him, her blades slicing clean through bone and gristle.

Caroline cried as she saw Rebekah flail. She should have fed. The original female had not fed in a while and this had weakened her. A zombie bit down on the original's hand.

Rebekah's eyes met her brother's helplessly as she felt the blunt teeth sink painfully into her hand. They were the original family, they were the highest things on the food chain. The predators had become the prey. She felt the poison seep into her bloodstream.

One of the zombies that was little more than a torso slid itself across the floor and it bit into her. Rebekah closed her eyes as she felt the teeth close on her achilles tendon.

"Bekah!" Klaus all but howled as he redoubled his efforts.

She stretched out a hand, a pale slim hand that was already tainted with grey poison around the garish bite. "Brother."

Michonne fought, soundlessly taking the walkers down.

Soon, the zombies were all dead. No match for Klaus and his wild rage.

Caroline gently handed her mother to Andrea and Rick. Liz put an arm around both their shoulders as she held her injured leg up.

"Go to the house." Caroline stepped away from them. She was in shock she realized. She knew that she was crying but she could not feel the tears sliding down her face.

"See you there." Liz managed to say through her tears.

Rick and Andrea walked across the room carefully. Michonne trailed after them. Her face was covered in blood but she did not seem bothered by it.

"I'm sorry," Rick offered as he looked at Caroline. She nodded, unable to reply. His response seemed automatic almost. Like he had been through this so many times. He had seen too much death.

They left and Caroline walked over to Jeremy. He was propped up against the cement wall with Rebekah lying across his thighs. He cradled her, refusing to let go. "Rebekah, I am so sorry this wasn't supposed to happen. You can't die."

"You should not have been hurt," the original female raised a hand to brush his tears away. "I was supposed to protect you Jeremy and I failed." Rebekah looked into his eyes. "Today started off so well, besides the silly zombies." She chuckled weakly. "I met a boy who liked me for me and for once the possibilities seemed endless." She cried for what might have been.

"I'm sorry little sister," Klaus grippped her hand so tightly that his knuckles were white. He looked at his sister, the annoying girl who was still at his side after a thousand years. As humans, she had trailed after him asking to ride his horse. She had begged to be taught to sword fight. As a vampire, Rebekah had been the only family member who tolerated his anger. She forgave all his mistakes.

"I'm not afraid to die Nik," Rebbekah's face was pale but her smile was radiant. "For the first time in a thousand years, I finally found something worth dying for." She looked at Jeremy, "A good cause that was worth dying for."

Caroline crouched beside her, not caring about the blood on the ground. "You helped save the world Rebekah."

"We should have been best friends Goldilocks," Rebekah whispered.

"We are friends," Caroline said, "We went shoe shopping together, remember?"

"Shopping heals all wounds," the original joked. "The things that could have been." Rebekah wished she could have gotten to actually know Caroline. She looked at Jeremy, "There are things that should have been." He was so handsome and strong. She would have fought for him, stood against Kol who had hated Matt for being human. Jeremy was different from Matt because Jeremy had fought for her, he had stood up for her and he had made her feel like a special treasure. Just for a day, for a few hours she had been happy. The toxins were almost at her heart. "You guys better finish this." She squeezed her brother's hand. "Tell Kol that I forgive him. Since I'm all for good deeds today. Don't let Kol hate himself for this. Family comes first Nik." She tried to pass what little strength she had left to her brother because she knew that he would need it.

She faded away, her eyes glazing over and her skin turning to stone. Jeremy lifted his head and sobbed helplessly, he rocked her still body in his arms.

Klaus fled the room, going into the hall. He used the wall in to hold himself up. He closed his eyes as he beat his fists against the wall. He felt naked, all his emotional shields stripped away as he gave into the pain.

Jeremy wiped his face as he heard the sounds of Klaus mourning. His sounds of pain were filling the air.

"Caroline, I need you to do one last thing for me."

She looked at his pale face, she felt defeated and weak so she did not get his meaning at first. She was horrified as she read the resolve in his face. "No, Jeremy. I won't!" The blonde shook her head. "I can't kill you!"

"Please Care," his voice was filled with raw pain. "I can feel it. The change is starting. Don't let me become one of them." he coughed. "I'm not afraid to die. In this town, we all live with death waiting just outside the front door."

She nodded, knowing what he meant. The population of Mystic Falls fell like flies. She herself had died violently by Katherine's hand. Caroline stood. She walked into the cell. She took her mother's gun that lay on the bed and she took the blanket.

"If Bonnie and Kol put their heads together, they can figure out a way to fix this mess. I have faith in them and you, Care. You can do this." Jeremy groaned in pain.

Caroline took his head and held it against her chest, "I love you Jeremy Gilbert. I always have. You are like the little brother I never had. You made my world beautiful by just being in it."

Jeremysmiled against her skin, "I love you too Care bear."

She sobbed as she kissed the top of his head, "Forgive me." She whispered as she held the gun to his forehead and she pulled the trigger.


End file.
